bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Consort of Illusion I
Consort of Illusion is a story written by Sonicfan919. It takes place modern day and it is about the conflict between the male group of telekinetic users called the PES led by a man named Juan Carlos and the female group of magic users simply known as Witches led by the mysterious woman who goes by Gaia. The story deals with the conflict and its effects on the planet as the PES and Witches collide in a bloody conflict that could potentially change the face of the planet as we know it. Prologue A man in a black cloak stood on the edge of a cliff during morning. The sun had begun to crawl above the mountains in the west but the clouds in the sky were desperately fighting against it, forcing the man to tighten his cloak as he looked at the water below, waves crashing into the rocks creating a white, soapy foam. The man shivered and smiled. Behind him, a young woman approached. She was wearing a black leather skin tight suit with yellow nodes on the backside, connected by yellow lines. The suit had a black zipper that was slightly unzipped showing a bit of cleavage which the local men had confirmed was "muy impresionante". She didn't care though for they were just words. Once a man touched her chest or her rump that would be when she snapped their sad neck.She had a strong tan and brown eyes with a black hime cut. Her face devoid of anyexpression. "Hola, Kola." greeted the man in a low voice that was hard to hear over the crashing waves. "Hello father." she replied without a hint of warmth. "So, what are you doing here?" The man chuckled and turned around. His daughter regarded him as he threw off his cloak, letting the winds take it away for him. Like her, he had brown eyes and a heavy tan. Unlike her, he was completely bald and sported a white goatee not unlike that of Thomas Settle. He wore a red trench coat over black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie and black elevator boots which made him slightly taller than Kola. "I'm simply waiting for sun to break over the mountains, that will be my signal to set out." he explained with a smile. "Set out where?"she asked in deadpan. The man threw out his hands. "To find the chosen boys. The boys that will have the power to combat the witches." he explained, turning around after his first sentence. Kola's eyes widened, finally letting emotion: shock into her voice. "But father, it isn't time yet! We must wait until-" she began, frantically but still quietly. Her father had cut her off by holding up a hand. "Kola dear, please stay calm." he sighed the wind blew Kola's hair into her face and blew the man's trench coat against him. "We must act now. Gaia has made her move and she's as cunning as ever. The gathering has already begun." the man folded his arms. Kola was still stricken with emotion as fear compelled her to put a han on her father's shoulder. "Padre, let me gather them." she pleaded. Her father chuckled as he tugged on his goatee. "Yes, it does seem teenage boys would rather follow a beautiful young lady such as yourself than follow an ugly old man such as me but still ", he waved his right hand in a circle " you do not know how to do this. You're inexperianced." Kola put a hand on her heart and threw her other hand towards the mountains."Please father! Just give me two. Two boys to gather and you can get the rest. I will not fail you." she begged. "Oh all right. Two, that's it." he caved, not wanting to see a woman cry. He pondered for a bit, tapping his foot. "Get me Joshua and Carmelo." he demanded. Kola nodded. "Understood father." The man smiled again. "Go to the usual spot at 9:00 PM once you're done." he said. Kola nodded again, her emotions draining once more. She would gather Joshua and Carmelo for her father at any cost. She would hate to disappoint the main she respected the most. She sighed, wondering if she finally might have to let a man get away with touching her chest and/or rump. The man closed his eyes, knowing that once he felt the sun bathe him it would be time to depart. He was comfortable, being back to back with his pride-and-joy, his only child known as the beautiful Kola. The second he felt his cheek getting hot he opened his eyes. "It's time!" him and Kola said in unison. Without delay the man leapt off the cliff, heading headfirst towards the water.If the fall didn't kill him, the temperature might and if that didn't the rocks would surely do the job. Just as the man was about to collide with the rocks he flew forward, leaving the cliff and Kola behind him as he rapidly began accelerating as he flew about ten feet above the water, smiling with cockiness. He had no doubts about beating Gaia. As he father was leaping off the cliff Kola began running in the direction she came at sixty-seven miles per hour. After ten seconds of running the nodes on her back glowed blue and she leapt ten thousand feet into the air. One of her nodes glowed green and she began flying forward at one-hundred miles per hour, hair hitting her face wildly with a fierce, determined look on her face. ... In a dark forest located somewhere deep in Britain, two eyelids opened the yes first being that of a bird, then a lizard, then cat until finally becoming that of a human with yellow eyes. "Come my children we must prepare....for battle." Chatper One: The Gathering/ The Preperation A teenage girl with orange curly hair was running frantically through the English streets holding a large green suitcase in her right hand. Her strength was exceptional for being able to effortlessly swing the large suitcase so many times though the adrenaline could have been the culprit. "Sorry! 'Scuse me!." she pardoned as she bumped into the morning cummuters who were tightly packed that day. She had woken up late and had just finished eating a scone when she turned the street. She didn't stop running for she feared that if she stopped running, she would surely pass out. She was not going to disappoint her mother, she was determined to board the train to her new boarding school. Failure was ''not ''an option. She began to run faster as a fast-tempo rock song began to pound in her mind. She was now on the street that she needed to be on, causing her eyes to light up. There was hope yet! Soon she burst into the train station, smiling as she closed in on her destination. She stopped to get her tickets from the automated machine and began running again, waving her ticket frantically in the air. To her horror the doors closed and the train began moving forward. She stopped, mouth agape, letting her ticket and suitcase fall to the ground with a flutter and thud. The gray area first filled her with hope but now their colors couldn't be more fitting to her despair. She fell weakly to the ground as she began crying softly, covering her face with one hand and pounding her fist on the ground with the other. "Bullocks, bullocks, bullocks!" she cried in time with her fist colliding with the ground. She was utterly alone, no one there to console her. "Do not cry my child." whispered a comforting voice. The girl looked up to see a woman with long, pale blond hair. She only wore a long, blue dress that seemed to bear grass stains. Her sleeves looked much to big for her and as such, hid her hands from view. Though her voice was comforting she looked as if she was suffering from an eternal boredom. The girl stood up. "Who are you?" she inquired. The woman folded her arms. "I am you. I am the sky. The birds, the seas, the love, the hate, the essence of everything that was here." she explained as she yawned. "I am Gaia." The girl took a step back. "You're the earth?" she asked. Out of nowhere, a wind began to pick up, blowing Gaia's dress, revealing that she had lacked shoes. "You fear the earth child?" she asked. The girl shook her head as she was almost at the exit. "No, I don't but you're crazy. You're not the earth, you shouldn't be on the track." she stammered. Gaia chuckled as the door leading outside turned to stone. "Get off the tracks that I created?" she asked with a devious smile. "That's quite strange, don't you think Lilian?" she asked. Lillian turned her head slightly to see the door was not usable and gave out a shriek. "How do you know my name?" she questioned. Gaia sighed. "You said I ''was ''the Earth Lillian." Lillian gave out a pained screamed as her flesh began to burn. She clutched her stomach and held her breath, sucessfully stopping herself from crying out in pain. Once the pain stopped she pulled up her shirt to investigate. In her stomach was a circle with a cross, the middle of the circle and cross being her belly button. Lillian's eyes widened. "What the blummin' 'eck did you do to me?!" she cried. Gaia smiled, cured of her boredom. "I gave you an outlet to channel your spiritual powers. Now come with me. There is much you must learn." she made clear. Lillian shook her head. "There's no way I'm coming with you! I'm going home to-" Gaia cut her off, closing her eyes as her smile widened. "To tell your mother? Tell her you failed her yet again? How will she react knowing that you missed the train. She'll be very disappointed in you Lillian." she manipulated. Lillian looked down. "How long will I be gone?" she asked. "How long were you suppose to be gone for school?" Lillian scowled as she walked forward. Gaia waved a hand. "You'll need your suitcase child." With a sigh Lillian used all her strength to lift it up but to her surprise, the bag went up so high it touched the ceiling of the train facility before falling back into her hands. She stared at her hands in awe. Gaia smiled as she turned around, creating a path of fresh leaves that seemed to go down eternally and with reluctance, Lillian followed carrying her heavy suitcase that felt lightweight. ... Category:Story Category:Sonicfan919